elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Champion of Clutter
|disposition = +60 (Detritus Caria) |faction = |type = Miscellaneous |id = MS_ClutterCollector }} The Champion of Clutter is a miscellaneous quest in . Detritus Caria asks the Nerevarine to track down some items for his collection. Background Detritus is an enthusiastic collector of clutter, as he says himself. He claims to own an almost complete collection of all Morrowind's worthless housewares. But he is still looking for some items to complete his collection. Thus, he sends the Nerevarine to find them for him, promising him a reward—and the title of a "Champion of Clutter." Objectives *Converse with Detritus Caria. *Obtain the first two items: **Buy a Silver Pitcher from the Pawnbroker in the Great Bazaar. **Find a roll of red cloth. *Return to Caria. *Obtain the next set of items: **A Redware Pot. **A knife, fork and spoon of the silverware variety. **A Yellow Plate. *Return to Caria. *Obtain Caria's final list of Dwemer items: **Two Dwemer goblets of different style. **A Dwemer pitcher. **A Dwemer bowl. **A Dwemer tankard (labelled as a mug) *Return to Caria. Walkthrough The Nerevarine's wanders through the Craftsmen's Hall in Mournhold may lead them to a man named Detritus Caria, a Breton Nobleman. Caria's proclaims to be the "King of Clutter," and is eager to add to his collection of random, common, objects, enlisting the Nerevarine to aid him in his quest. His first task for the Nerevarine is to find two extravagantly titled items. The Rarest of Ware What becomes immediately clear to the Nerevarine is that the "Brushed Silver Pitcher" and "Imperial Rat Hair Fabric" are either incredibly rare, or fictional. However, obtaining the silver pitcher for sale in the Pawnbroker in the Great Bazaar will count as the former item. For the latter, Caria describes the Rat Hair Fabric as "burgundy" with a "diamond pattern," uncannily similar to the ordinary rolls of red fabric frequently seen across Mournhold and Vvardenfell. Bringing the silver pitcher, and any roll of red fabric will surface, with Caria rewarding the Nerevarine the title of "Champion of Clutter" and a prize of 300 . He also explains his next list of items required for his collection. Dining Dreams Caria's second list contains a set of objects commonly found in Mournhold, although it may still take some time to obtain all of them. The first item is a Redware Pot which, along with his request for a Yellow Plate, are easy enough to find in Mournhold's various shops. The rest of the items on his list requires a full set of "Imperial Silverware," more specifically a knife, fork and spoon. Any silverware version of these items will do. With his list complete, the Nerevarine may return to Caria to earn a 500 reward. However, the Clutter King has one more list of items to obtain before his collection can truly be completed. Dwemer Debris In order to complete his collection, Caria announces that he requires a full set of tableware, fashioned by the long-gone Dwemer. Specifically, Caria requests that the Nerevarine find two goblets (of different styles), a bowl, a pitcher and a tankard. All of these items may be obtained from any Dwemer ruin, although the tankard is identified as a mug by everyone apart from Caria. Once all five items have been gathered, the Nerevarine may return to Caria. A jubilant Caria will greet the Nerevarine upon their return, rewarding them 2,000 for their efforts, and proclaiming them to be the 'Champion of Clutter' until the end of time. Journal Trivia *Items that Caria gives unusual names to will be renamed from their standard name when given to him. *Refusal to aid Caria at different points in the quest will cause different things to happen: **Refusing the first part causes his disposition to drop by 10. **Refusing to complete the second part causes him to revoke the 'Champion of Clutter' title, and his disposition will drop by 20. **Refusal of the final part of the quest simply sees the Nerevarine lose their title. *The Nerevarine may also lie that they have the items Caria asks for, although the Breton will immediately see that they have not. ru:Чемпион утвари fr:Le chantre du bric-à-brac Category:Tribunal: Side Quests